


Frigid

by missiefish



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, No shipping, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missiefish/pseuds/missiefish
Summary: He couldn’t breathe,surrounded by cold,It was getting dark.Tango stared up at the ice ceiling, the sun filtering through the cracks formed from where he fell, shimmering in the freezing water. It was beautiful.But he couldn’t breathe.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Frigid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambered/gifts).



Based on [this](https://ambered-glazed-sheep.tumblr.com/post/626468673573486592/tango-has-a-not-great-day-the-movie-bonus#notes) amazing comic by Ambered

He couldn’t breathe, 

surrounded by cold,

It was getting dark.

Tango stared up at the ice ceiling, the sun filtering through the cracks formed from where he fell, shimmering in the freezing water. It was beautiful.

But he couldn’t breathe.

He pulled his mind from the fog that was overcoming it and pushed himself to swim, swim towards the light, following the god-rays streaking through the water. His vision went in and out of focus as his eye’s mechanical components tried to interpret his oxygen starved brain signals. The world dimmed as he got closer and closer to his point of entry, despite the light that should be penetrating the water.

His hand broke through the surface of the frozen ocean, the wind tearing at his skin was almost more biting than the frigid water. He dug his nails into the ice, willing himself the strength to break free from his soon to be watery grave. Air filled his lungs as finally, he managed to pull himself from the ocean. He scrambled up onto the ice on his hands and knees, coughing the liquid up from his lungs, the freezing air replacing it. He could almost feel icicles forming in his throat.

He looked up at the dark sky. Snow was falling, quickly picking up in intensity. He needed shelter.

With some effort he managed to pull himself off the ground, his wet clothes and hair clung to his skin, so cold he almost felt like his skin was burning. He scanned the horizon, trying to pick out anything he could use for shelter against the all consuming white.

There was something, though Tango wasn’t sure what, it was tall and brown, with green at the top. Probably a tree. It was best he could manage. 

By the time he made it to his destination his hair had frozen against his scalp and he could barely think. He reached his hand out to the dark, tall shape, looking for the feeling of rough bark against his fingers. After a few tentative steps forward he found his mark, fingers tracing the grain downwards. 

He was tired.

Tired and cold. 

He looked down at his feet, barely being able to make them out against the snow. He knew he wasn’t going to make it home. He leant against the trunk, taking comfort in there being something, something surrounding him that wasn’t just pure cold. He felt water freeze on his cheek but didn’t have the mind left to wonder where it came from. More and more water flowed and then froze down his face as the world grew darker and darker, the cold gave way to nothingness.

Tango felt something, something that wasn’t snow. It was warm, and fluffy.

He slowly became aware of more things he could feel, such as the arms scooped under his back and legs, and the gentle swaying of his body. He was being carried.

He tried to open his eyes but something resisted his attempt. He could hear something that he couldn’t quite make out. He took a deep breath and focused all his might on opening his eyes, making no progress until he felt something warm lean on them. The ice coating his eyelashes melted away and, on his third attempt, he opened his eyes.

But there was still nothing.

“I’m taking you home” A familiar voice managed to break through his foggy mind. 

He was safe? 

He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr if anyone is interested?  
> Minecraft: https://little-missie-guardian.tumblr.com/  
> Main: https://missiefishu.tumblr.com/  
> Art: https://missiefishart.tumblr.com/


End file.
